Dancing Rain
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: She danced in the rain with a smile on her face. He watched her dance to a song only she could hear.


Title: Dancing Rain

Summary: She danced in the rain with a smile on her face. He watched her dance to a song only she could hear.

Warnings: OMC, a little OOC from Ami.

~0o0o0~

Ichimaru Gen was bored and annoyed. The reason why he was bored was because he was stuck in cram school on a Sunday. The only day of the week he was off from his regular school, he was stuck indoors at a cram school, filled with over achieving students. As much as Gen wanted to be one of those over achieving students, he knew he wasn't meant for studying things like math or science. He knew what he was good at and he knew it was a career his parents would never agree on. After all, exactly how many well off artists are there in Japan? Not many.

The light sound of rain hitting glass reminded him of the reason he was annoyed. Sunday cram school only lasted until noon. Sure, he had to be there early in the morning but at the very least, he was able to leave early. However, he was unprepared for the sudden rain shower. The forecast said it was supposed to be cloudy, with little chance of rain. He thought he could make it home before the rain started. Bad luck seemed to be his fortune for the day.

"Ichimaru! If you're not going to bother paying any attention to the lesson, you can leave." A heavy textbook slammed his desk. Shocked and surprised, Gen had nothing to say. With his head down, he gathered his things, ignored the scoffs and chuckles from his classmates, and left the dull world of the classroom behind. Gen knew he most likely will be scolded by his parents later that night, but he was free at the moment. Even with the rain, he was free an hour earlier than he normally was. The extra hour of freedom wasn't enough to curb his annoyance, but it was enough to elevate it enough for him to laugh as he ran out the door and into the rain.

Gen loved the rain. He loved the sound of it, the feel of it, and the inspiration that came with it. The only time he was ever annoyed with it was when he had no protection from it. When he had books to carry, he didn't need them to get wet. With no umbrella, his books would get wet, and his sketch book would become ruined. As much as he loved the rain, he preferred to be ready for it instead of running through it without a care. With the steady fall of rain, Gen felt the best solution to his situation would be to get home as fast as he can. Therefore, instead of running through the streets, he made a sharp left into the local park to cut across.

The local park was large with trails for the local runners. There were also paths for the cross-country runners, the one with different terrains. Gen ducked into one of the less used paths and rested against a tree. The thick foliage of leaves above, shielded him from most of the rain. Gen wasn't made to run for long periods of time. Thanks to the shield of leaves, he took his time walking.

He was halfway out of the park when he heard it, a soft humming. It was strange to hear humming in the middle of a less traveled path, rare to ever come across another runner or person in general on the path he was using. Gen has never come across another person on the path he was walking before. For all he knew, he was the only one who used the path. His curiosity caught, Gen followed the humming down the path.

It was a fleeting hum. It teased his hearing before it goes further away. Sometimes louder and sometimes softer, Gen can't seem to find the source of the humming. He could tell it was a person who was humming, the breaks for takes of air; it had to be a person. Finally, near the end of the path, he heard it, loud and clear. It was off the path, to the side. With adrenaline and anticipation in his veins, Gen followed the hum to a small field of grass.

Dancing alone in the middle of the field was a nymph.

It had to be a nymph. If not, then a fairy? Spirit? Goddess? Gen didn't know what she was, but she was beautiful. She danced to a song only she could hear, with beings only she could see. She didn't fear the rain; she didn't hate the rain for interrupting her dance. She was dancing with the rain, as her music for her dance.

Gen moved a bit closer, to the edge of the woods. He hid behind the last tree before the open field. This was a moment where he knew if he interrupted her dance, he would have broken this moment of beauty. His throat was dry from the sudden awe that filled his body from the sight. He never expected to see something so beautiful, so inspiring; it filled his body with the need to draw this scene, to capture this moment on paper. With the need to draw her exact details, he inched as far into the field as he can, hoping to catch a clear sight of her face to put on paper. It was as though the Heavens heard his wish and left the suggestion in her mind, she turned. The air left his lungs as his muse turned his direction with her eyes closed but face upturn for his eyes.

Mizuno Ami, the genius of year 2 class 5.

Gen knew of the genius. She was infamous in their school as the smartest student. They were also in the same cram school classes, even though he was in a year ahead of her, she tested into his class. Gen rarely talked to her, if only a simple greeting or question. They weren't friends by all means. Now that he thought about it, Mizuno hasn't been to Cram school in the past few weeks. She used to go to every single class without fail. Recently, she started to attend less, even though she still turned in work and projects, she was more often absent than present.

As he watched the dancing girl, Gen wondered exactly what caused this quiet, shy, brainy girl to change into this seductress, dancing with abandon in the pouring rain, light blue sun dress plastered to her body. Was it her new-found friendship with the clumsy Tsukino? Or was it something else? Gen didn't know, wanted to know, and knew he didn't deserve to know. Whatever it was that brought such life into the reserved female, Gen didn't have the right to ask her.

Time wasn't a care for him as he watched the dance. Something vibrated near his thigh shook his attention away from her. He checked his phone. It was near eleven when he left the cram school. It was close to two when he checked his phone. He spent nearly three hours there, watching her dance. With shock wonder, he finally noticed the chilled goose bumps all over his body from the rain and the light breeze. He had to get home. His books will get wet and then they'll be ruined.

He looked back once more at the mystical dancer and ran back to the trail to his house. His hands were itching to pick up a pencil to sketch down the image branded into his mind.

~0o0o0~

A/N: Just wanted to write something for Ami. She was always my top favorite senshi as a child. I just thought she deserved a guy who would love to admire her.

~0o0o0~

OMAKE: A Gift

It was break time between classes when he entered the classroom. In his hands was a tube with a blue ribbon tied on it. He looked around the classroom for a moment before he found who he was looking for.

"Mizuno-san?"

Said girl looked up from the book that caught her attention. Two girls quieted down behind her desk.

"Yes?" He smiled brightly, surprised both himself and the girl. She gave him an unsure smile in return. He held the tube out to her, as though waiting for her to grab a hold of it.

"This is for you."

The room closed in on only the two of them. Blue eyes connected with dark brown eyes and something passed through the two. Ami blushed slightly at the wispy thought as she cradled the tube to her chest.

"Um, thank you but, I don't even know you."

"This is from me to you, for being my inspiration." He shrugged his shoulders with a goofy smile on his face, as though he found the meaning of his life. He turned around to leave when he looked back.

"Thanks again, Mizuno-san."

~o0o0o~

A/N: Took me forever to post this up. Internet was down lately and I was very unhappy with that. So currently using my phone's network to connect to my computer to post this up.


End file.
